


Never knew bathing could be so wonderful.

by faery_truth



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Bubble Bath, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faery_truth/pseuds/faery_truth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Same plot different relationships. A series of oneshots for couples from sekai-ichi hatsukoi and junjou romantica. Purely for fun. Enjoy!</p><p>Will update as often as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kisa x Yukina

"Kisa-san bathe with me."  
The beautiful black-haired man opened his eyes stunned by the sudden demand. "But we already…" They had spent the entire day together enjoying each other’s company. It was rare that they got an entire day off especially at the same time. They had both jumped at the opportunity to spend time with their lover.   
The weather had been blissful, perfect as they went shopping, ate out, muttered words of love (more on Yukina's part but Kisa had made a considerable effort). Then they had proceeded by returning home and making love into the late hours of the afternoon until they were both physically incapable of continuing and now Yukina wanted to bathe together?!  
Yukina Kou laughed lightly. "Kisa-san are you always thinking of pleasure?" He asked teasingly. "We don't have to do anything sexual to bathe together."  
"No! I do not." The man grumbled in defence. "Can I ask what brought this on?"  
Yukina smiled at the smaller man. "We're both busy with work all the time so I want to enjoy every minute of this day with you. I want to hold you, talk with you, and have fun with you, even more than we already have." He answered honestly before adding for the cheek of it. "And you smell. You need to bathe and with lots of bubbles."  
This got a reaction from the copper eyed man who jumped off the coach in hot pursuit of the man he loved seeking revenge for the last comment. Yukina headed straight to the bathroom.  
What Kisa stumbled into took his breath away? He was met by a mixture of dazzling aromas from scented candles that were dotted around the room, rose petals were carefully placed creating a beautiful pathway leading up to the bathtub that was filled with hot soapy water and a mountain of bubbles. Kisa's heart melted. Yukina had done this for him?  
"Kou…you did all of this?"  
"Hai." Yukina said with a triumphant grin as his heart raced at hearing Kisa use 'Kou' instead of the usual 'Yukina'.  
Kisa practically jumped into the brown haired arms leaning up onto his toes for a kiss. His hands travelling up to his hair so he could pull him closer. Yukina wrapped his arms around the man slipping his hands under his shirt desperate to feel Kisa's silky skin. Both reluctant to end the kiss they kissed until they were begging for air, panting.  
After regaining his breath Yukina said. "Kisa-san take off your clothes."  
"Okay but nothing sexual, agreed?"  
"Of course." Yukina agreed although shocked that Kisa had taken sex off the table for the time being. This had never happened before. Sex was usually always on the table regardless.  
Upon seeing the confusion set on Yukina's face Kisa explained "I want to enjoy this romantically. Like you said earlier I want to be close with you, hold you, and have you hold me. Sex can be romantic but this." He said gesturing around him. "This is special."  
"Kisa-san I love you." Yukina said dragging him into a hug.  
"I love you too. Thank you."  
To hear Kisa-san say those words so easily to him caused Yukina's heart to do a double take. He felt unbelievably happy.  
With all of their clothes now removed the two men slipped into the luxurious bath water. Kisa could see the joy expressed in every corner of Yukina's face. He was so incredibly lucky to have ended up with somebody so beautiful, so caring, and so perfect.  
Yukina grinned as he grabbed a large scoop of bubbles clapping his hands together so they broke apart flying into the air. It looked like snow, pure and white. In a word magical. Kisa joined him making his bathroom to look like a winter wonderland. They laughed in unison smiling at each other.  
"Kisa-san watch out."  
"What?" Kisa asked a little too late as water was splashed into his face. Kisa retaliated playfully within seconds. Water was splashing everywhere as the bubbles continued to fall.  
A playful wrestling match erupted from the water fight as both men tried to dominate the other. Yukina won as he turned Kisa using his strength trapping him in his arms. Yukina smiled at his victory and turned Kisa's face gently to steal a quick kiss.  
Kisa relaxed and snuggled up into Yukina's warmth. Their bodies perfectly moulding into each other. "I love you." Kisa whispered. Hearing Kisa say it first made Yukina blush to a brilliant shade of red. Kisa never said it first but this time he had. He had never been so happy. Yukina squeezed Kisa tighter unwilling to ever let go of this gorgeous man. He would never let Kisa go, he would never let anybody else take him, Kisa was his. Forever.


	2. Hatori x Chiaki

"Are you ok, Chiaki?"  
"Hai, I just ache a lot. I think its from working so hard to finish the storyboard."  
"Want me to run you a bath?"  
"With bubbles?" Chiaki asked excitedly, he couldn’t remember the last time he had had a bath.  
"Sure." Hatori smiled at his lover. He could be so childish at times but he loved to see Chiaki's face light up and his eyes shine.  
"Yes please!" Chiaki grinned briefly before looking away. "Hatori?"  
"Yes?"  
"I umm I, never mind." He mumbled.  
Confused, Hatori walked over to were Chiaki was perched on the sofa cupping his face in his hands turning him to face him and then bringing him in closer for a kiss. He broke it off "Chiaki what is it?"  
"Well umm its...I can't."  
"You trust me right, Chiaki?" Hatori said sounding wounded.  
"Of course you baka! But it’s embarrassing to say."  
Hatori sighed in relief. "Then I'll wait until you can say it. I'll go run your bath." He paused adopting a goofish grin. "With lots of bubbles."  
Yoshino waited silently whilst Hatori ran him a bath. He slowly started to undress, pondering how he could ask Hatori? It was something he had started fantasising about after reading a BL novel. He had wanted to ask Hatori for a while now but would he even want to? Would he be appalled? Whenever Chiaki came close to proposing the idea his nerves always got the better of him.  
"Chiaki, Chiaki." Tori's soft voice brought him back from his thoughts. "The baths finished running. Enough bubbles? "  
"Hai, thank you Tori." He said happily as he slipped into the large tub.  
"I'm going to have a drink and go over the latest manuscript."  
"Tori, wait!" Yoshino said desperation creeping into his voice.  
"Is something wrong? Is it too hot? Not enough bubbles? "  
"No its fine. I was, I umm will you give me a massage?" Chiaki thought for sure his heart was about to burst as Hatori frowned. "Never mind it doesn't matter, work is important."  
"No I don't mind but the position may be a little awkward the back of the tub will be in the way."  
"Then join me?" The words had left Chiaki' s moth before he could stop himself. "No. I'm sorry."  
"Chiaki why are you apologising?" Hatori said as he loosened his tie.  
Chiaki gasped at the notion. "I didn't think you would want to."  
Hatori smiled now free of all of his clothes expect his boxers he knelt down so that they're faces were just millimetres apart. "Why wouldn't I when it means being close to the one I love?"  
"Tori." They're lips met and they kissed deeply before Hatori pulled away to remove his boxers and slide into the tub with Chiaki.  
"Chiaki." Tori whispered almost seductively into Chiaki's ear. "Can I hold you?"  
"Please." Chiaki replied thankful that Tori was positioned behind him so he couldn't see the blush that had encompassed his face as Tori pulled him closer wrapping his arms lovingly around him.


End file.
